Just this one time
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: what if Ino had one moment with Sasuke? what would she do? rated M just to be safe. please RnR!


Ok. So this is my first Naruto fanfic, yeah. So go easy on me. haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I really wished I did, that'd be cool. Yeah. Haha.)

**Anime:** Naruto

**Title:** Just This One Time

**Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rated:** Mature (for the alcohol and the uhmm, just read to find out)

It was Naruto's birthday and the members of Konoha 12 decided to have a party for their blonde spiky haired hero. Ino walked towards the apartment, she was running late already. She stayed too long preparing her outfit and look because her long-time love would be there, none other than the sole Uchiha. She arrived moments later and was greeted by the energetic blonde birthday boy. She hugged Naruto and gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Naruto" she smiled.

Blushing and scratching his head, Naruto ushered Ino into the living room where the rest of the gang were. Shikamaru, who was sitting beside the eating Chouji, waved at Ino and pointed a seat beside them. She quickly went over and caught a glimpse of a certain raven-haired prodigy in one corner, and it made her insides boiled and hurt. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in one of the couch and beside him was Haruno Sakura, her ex-best friend and rival. She swished her head and pouted. She wasn't going to get beaten easily!

During the party, they played different games: cards, twister and truth or dare. They were drinking alcohol, despite the fact that they were only minors. And as the night deepens, some of them had begun to feel tipsy and daze.

Ino approached Sasuke and tried to start a conversation with him. But of course, Sasuke, being the cold arrogant prick he was, ignored Ino all throughout. Frustrated, Ino smacked Sasuke in the head to get his attention.

"What the heck?" he glared at her.

"SASUKE, BAKA!" she said as she stomped off to Hinata and Temari, her face red.

"Hn," was his only reply as he stared at the retreating figure of the Yamanaka.

Another person approached him and caught his attention. Shikamaru handed another drink to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow to the shadow jutsu user but accepted the drink anyways.

"Sasuke, would you mind if I have a talk with you in private?" Shikamaru's tone was serious.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged and stood up, being followed by the other boy outside the apartment.

Ino took another shot of alcohol as she let her gaze fall on the Uchiha prodigy walking out of the room. She felt confused, heartbroken and all the more, disappointed.

"Sasuke is such an idiot! How could he ignore me? ME! Yamanaka Ino!" she cried out as she poured another shot into her glass.

The girl beside her, a shy one with lavender eyes, tried to calm her down and take the glass from her hands.

"Then there's Sakura! She went and broke our friendship! How could she?" she fumed.

"Ino-chan, I think you already had enough," whispered the Hyuga heiress.

With one final shot, Ino passed out on the couch, leaning on a startled Hinata. As the night went on, everyone had become a bit rowdy and drunk. Naruto had nursed a drunken Sakura, who was passed out in one of the rooms. Tenten and Neji were making out in one corner, both too drunk to notice that there were also others in the room. Chouji was gobbling up all the snacks. Hinata and Temari accompanied a drunken Ino to the bathroom. Ino was later carried by Kiba in one of the rooms, leaving her to sleep on one of the beds as he went back to the party. Shikamaru and Sasuke hadn't come back yet.

Moments later, Ino stirred as she felt a weight press down on her and warmth on her lips. She tried to open her eyes but failed due to her spinning vision. She managed to finally push the person who was kissing her away from her and opened her eyes. The room was dark and she slowly and steadily let her eyes adjust. She could make out the figure of the person on top of her but was not quite sure who it was. She wanted to get away from whoever this was but her drunken state made her weak and vulnerable.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," she cried out in help, but her voice came in small whimpers.

The person shifted. "SASU-,"she was cut off as she felt the person crush his lips to hers again. She thrashed her head and managed to free her lips but he managed to catch it again.

"NO! Sasuke.." she breathed and hoped that the cold raven-haired boy would come to her.

"It's me." The person finally said. The voice all too familiar and Ino felt her head spin again. Sasuke was kissing her?

"Why?" she finally whispered, opening her eyes and looking closer at the boy. Indeed, it was her long-time love, Sasuke who was currently on top of her and staring at her intently. She opened her mouth again to speak but was interrupted when someone opened the door, spilling some light into the darkened room.

Shikamaru came in, with Temari in his arms. He looked at the other two who were in the room and shrugged. He laid Temari in the other bed and collapsed next to her, muttering, "Troublesome women." He fell asleep beside the blond girl.

Sasuke shifted his position and went to lie beside Ino. He was a bit drunk as well, for he and Shikamaru had drunk a bit too much. Ino somehow managed to keep a focus mind and not pass out again. She was exhausted but she didn't want to let the opportunity pass.

"Sasuke…why did you kiss me?" she started. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes. There was no response.

"Sasuke, I..I really like you, I think I have even fallen in love with you," she confessed, biting her bottom lip. "I want to know how you feel..about me," she said.

Silence.

It broke Ino's heart. All this time, she had her heart broken over and over. She didn't want that to happen again but this was too much. She suppressed a sob as she felt that Sasuke didn't answer.

"Ino," he started. "You know, I don't have time for this kind of things."

What the hell? Was I just for fun? She thought as anger soothed in her.

"Then why did you do that?" she asked, now tears were welling up in her eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you really Sasuke?" she asked again.

"Hn."

"Tell me who you are," she requested. The boy looked at her and replied, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thought so.." she said as she brought her hands to his face and place her lips on his own. It was a gentle kiss, and she wanted to express her love though it.

"I wanted to do that for a long time now," she said as she pulled away from him. He smirked and brought his lips down on hers again, this time with more passion.

It felt right and wrong at the same time. Sasuke kissing her and touching her at the right places sent her on ecstacy. But Ino couldn't help but feel hurt. What will become of them after this?

"sasuke.." she breathed as they stopped for air. "Do you want me to stay or go away?"

He didn't answer but just looked at her. And with that, Ino felt sad. She turned away from him and said, "Fine. I'll go away then.."

The next seconds surprised her as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards his chest.

"stay," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask. She had to know or else she would break.

"Because you love me," that answer alone reminded her of her feelings. What she really felt. It was a selfish answer but it made her heart sigh in contentment. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, with more passion and love.

Just this one time, she'd make him feel her deep love for him.


End file.
